parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avivahontas (Jared Sedoris Style)
Jared Sedoris's movie spoof of Pocahontas vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/w… vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/t… = Cast = Aviva (Wild Kratts) as Pocahontas Trent (Total Drama) as John Smith Brian (Family Guy) as Meeko Momo (Avatar the Last Airbender) as Flint Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Percy Maggie (Home on the Range) as Grandmother Willow Alan Partish (Jumanji) as Chief Powhtawn Jet (Avatar the Last Airbender) as Kocohum Katara (Avatar the Last Airbender) as Nakoma Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) as Radcliffe Willie Brothers (????) as Wiggins Cody (Total Drama) as Thomas DJ and Geoff (Total Drama) as Lon and Jon (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav = Scenes = Part 1-"The Virginia Company" •Part 2-The Storm •Part 3-Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum" •Part 4-Aviva's Apearance/Alan Talks About Jet •Part 5-"Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" •Part 6-Aviva Went to See Maggie/"Listen with your Heart" •Part 7-Arrived in Virginia/Trent meets Brian and Momo •Part 8-The People Know about the Visitors/Slim Called the New Land Jamestown •Part 9-"Mine, Mine, Mine" •Part 10-Trent meets Aviva •Part 11-The Indians Attack •Part 12-Unusual Words •Part 13-"Colors of the Wind" •Part 14-Back at Camp •Part 15-Trent Sees Aviva Again •Part 16-Trent meets Maggie •Part 17-The Warriors are Here/Trent Argued with Slim •Part 18-Aviva Runs Into the Woods/Cody Followed Trent •Part 19-Katara Gets Help/Brai and Copper's Fight/MaggieShows Everyone the Ripple •Part 20-Aviva and Trent's Kiss/Jet Tries to Kill Trent •Part 21-"If I Never Knew You" •Part 22-"Savages"/Aviva Remembered her Dream •Part 23-"Savages" (Reprise)/Alan Listen with his Heart/Slim Shots Trent •Part 24-'I'll Always Be With You' •Part 25-End Credits Category:Jared Sedoris Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Jared1994